The invention relates to an aircraft and more particularly concerns the central fairing that ensures the junction between the fuselage and each wing of the aircraft.
In the aeronautical sector, numerous ongoing research efforts are being made to improve the performances of airplanes under diverse flying conditions (cruising flight, fast cruising flight, start of descent, flight envelope limits, etc.).
In addition, for various reasons concerning, for example, increasing the autonomy of airplanes or else increasing the useful load transported by the airplanes, it may be necessary to replace the existing engines of the airplanes by larger engines.
This results in some degradation of the aerodynamic performances of airplanes remotorized in this way.